The Tochwood Files
by Misses.Bass-Westwick
Summary: This is a Gwen/Owen Story. It mostly takes place after Cyberwoman and Countrycide. If you dont like the coupling dont read...that simple...also theres a hint of Ianto/Jack and Tosh with a mystery women. ENJOY R&R PLEASE!
1. Fancy a Snog?

The Torchwood Files

Gwen and Owen

Gwen rolled around in a bed that she was all to comfortable with. She smiled in her semi-conscious sleep as she smelled the wonderful smell of her boyfriend, Doctor Owen Harper. It had been 5 months since Rhys decided that he didn't love Gwen anymore. After that she moved in with Owen knowing she loved Owen the moment they laid eyes on each other. Ever since the snog with Owen that day the Cyberwoman was let loose and then after seeing what a whole village of crazies can do and they gave into their desires they became a couple.

* * *

5 months ago

_Gwen smiled as she returned from work early to spend the night with Rhys. She put her key in the door and opened it up only to find Rhys standing there with a bag at his side. _

"_I packed your stuff up…well some of it…you can come back later to get the rest…" Rhys stated almost robot like. His eyes were puffy and red. His arms at his sides. Dark circles under his eyes as he tossed the bag of clothes at Gwen._

"_Rhys…what are you doing?" She looked up in enough time to catch the bag and put it on the floor. "I came home early…and this is what I get?"_

_Rhys shook his head. "I see you everyday Gwen come home all tired and worn out and then you change and are gone again. You have no time for me in your Torchwood life and I can already see you're getting bored with me."_

_She shook her head. "Rhys…" Tears were trailing down her cheeks. "That's not true…"_

"_Don't lie Gwen… I've seen the way you look at Jack……or Owen…….I know that Im not good enough for your life anymore…" Rhys started to shake a little. "Ill leave you to getting the rest of your stuff…." With that, Rhys left the flat and drove off into the night leaving Gwen._

_Gwen knew he was right. She had fallen in love with Owen but it all hurt just the same. Gwen put her head in her shaking pale hands. She let out a loud sob before she just broke down crying._

_Owen, on the other hand, heard everything because she left her comm on. Owen was parked on the corner watching everything, he knew something was up because she was way to happy. They had been seeing each other off and on but this was the day he knew she was going to end it. He got out of his car seeing Rhys race off and ran to the loft. He walked in to see a hysterical Gwen on the floor. "Gwen…" He pulled her into his embrace with a sad smile on. "Your knight and shining armor is here…"_

_She shook her head softly as a slight smile came across her face. "You're a wanker you know that?" She stifled a grin as he scooped her up in his arms and took the bag putting it on his back._

"_My place?" She nodded softly and hugged him as he carried her to his car. She sighed softly as she turned and planted a gentle soft kiss on his lips. He smiled and put her in the front seat._

"_Thank you…" He nodded and got in driving to his loft._

* * *

She looked over to see him watching her sleep. "How long have you been up?" She smiled softly but blushed. She didn't take Owen as the person who would sit and watch someone he loved sleep.

"Not long…you just looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you…" He smiled at her and leaned down kissing her softly. "I love you…" He whispered.

Gwen blushed but it immediately stopped when she heard the words she had been waiting to hear. He said the three little words that meant so much to her. "I love you too Owen Harper…" They both grinned and locked in a kiss that turned into a snog.

"So, Shower?" She laughed and nodded softly as she got up and walked with him to the shower. She turned on the water letting it get steamy before she did anything. They both stripped down and stepped into the steaming glass box.

There wasn't much to the shower, innocent touching and scrubbing because Gwen was just to tired to do anything else. Owen smiled as he stepped out first to run and make coffee but as he ran he slipped and slid across the floor into the bookshelf having it fall on him. Gwen heard the yell and came out laughing.

"What the hell Owen?" She smirked as she tried to keep from laughing at the sight in front of her. Owen was naked with about a hundred books strewn around him and on him, mostly medical books. She bent down and tried to help him up but he pulled her into him.

"Fancy a snog?" They both laughed and kissed each other softly.


	2. Uh Sir?

Gwen and Owen walked into the Hub hand in hand. Jack was looking over Tosh's shoulder when they walked in giggling. Jack rolled his eyes as Ianto came in holding coffee. Gwen grinned. "OH! Coffee….thank god for you Ianto….this one.." She smirked pointing to Owen. "Can't make a cup worth a damn…"

Owen gasped and pulled her into him. "Yeah well neither can you…Ive tasted your coffee…." He smirked and kissed her softly as he grabbed a cup. He pulled away from Gwen and took a sip. "So Toshie….what's on the CCTV around Cardiff?"

Tosh shrugged taking a cup. "Thank you Ianto…nothing much Owen….nothing is happening at all…its like they gave us a day off…"

Gwen and Jack both grabbed their own cups as Ianto smiled and took Jack's hand. Gwen smiled and walked back over to Owen and took his hand resting her head on his shoulder looking at the CCTV on Tosh's computer. 

Jack shook his head with a smirk and looked back at Ianto. "Uh…call me if you need me….and Ianto…will be uh…"

"Doing something" Jack and Ianto giggled as they ran off to Jacks office and shut the door.

Tosh smirked and flipped to their office on the CCTV. Owen smirked. "mmm…getting hot and heavy in the office….to bad we beat them too it ey Gwennie?" 

Gwen gasped and hit him softly as Jack came on the comm. "Excuse me Owen?"

"Nothing!" Owen panicked and ran to the autopsy room with Gwen and got into the small space they were in before. "Fancy meeting you here…" He smirked and leaned up kissing her.

"You're a total wanker…..don't ever say stuff like that when you know he can hear us…" She smiled and kissed him again.

Tosh shook her head laughing. She had caught Owen and Gwen in the office. _Saved that for later. _She thought and smirked. She turned her attention back to Jack and Ianto spraying the video lens. "OI!" She cried. "What am I supposed to do now!" She shook her head as Jack and Ianto laughed loudly at her. She shook her head. "You are all bloody wankers!"

Gwen smirked softly looking at Owen. "Ok…I think it's time to get out of here…Tosh is bored…" She smiled and kissed Owen as she rolled out and into Tosh. "Oh…uh…hello there?"

Owen nodded softly as she rolled out. "I'm coming to get you!" He grinned but it was soon replaced by a scowl at Tosh. "Yes Toshie?"

Tosh shook her head. "The boys are snoging in the office." She sighed softly. Gwen and Owen erupted in a fit of giggles but stopped when Tosh gave them a glare.

"Sod off Tosh…I mean really….go out and find yourself someone…." Owen smirked at Gwen but was met by glare from Gwen. "Im sorry…"

Tosh shook her head. "I do have someone thank you very much!" She turned around and stormed out of the Hub and onto the street. She shook her head softly as she walked to the pub to meet her girl, Jessica. Jessie as she called her.

Gwen hit Owen and stood up watching the lights go from normal to red. "Jack!" She ran up and started to play with the computer to check out what was going on only to be stopped by Ianto as he went in and did it.

"Weevil……came through the rift…it doesn't seem to have caused anything but a couple frightened people….retcon?" Ianto stated and asked as he turned to see Jack walked out in just pants. His eyes got wide. "Uh…Sir?"

Jack had walked out as soon as Ianto left. He wasn't entirely paying attention to the fact he forgot to put his shirt back on. Gwen had looked up as Owen covered her eyes. 

"Bloody Hell Jack!" Owen closed his eyes also and turned Gwen around so they wouldn't have to look. "We all know you were shagging Ianto but honestly…." Owen shook his head and led Gwen to archives to get away.

"Where's Tosh?" Jack asked on his way out and saw all their faces and looked down. Jack's eyes got huge as he ran out of the room. Gwen and Owen could be heard laughing from archives. "Bullocks!" Jack walked out with a nice button down shirt. "Ok…better…so Tosh?"

"Something about a girl" Owen mumbled as he walked up holding Gwen's hand. "Needed to prove a bloody point she did…" At that moment the Hub entrance lights and sirens went off and the door opened.


	3. He CheatsHe Always Cheats

Tosh and Jessica walked into the hub with a smile on their faces. They had gotten completely pissed thought Tosh was gone for 10 minutes. "Then he looks at me and just eyes me with those gorgeous eyes and says…Toshiko Sato you're a genius." They both broke into a fit of giggles.

Gwen and Owen were sitting on the couch. Well, Gwen was in his lap. Owen looked up at Jack. "Hey…Uh…Gwen and I need the night off….well just a couple hours off Jack…" Gwen looked at him strangely.

"Why? I mean we arent doing anything Owen…" Gwen took his hand and kissed it as Ianto called her over for something down in the archives. Ianto was full aware what was happening tonight.

Jack walked over with a smile and put the little black box in Owen's hand. "Ianto gave it to me….told me that you needed a little help…."

Owen furrowed his brow and shook his head. "I can bloody do it myself…." He sighed. "Thanks Jack…and tell Ianto I say thanks for helping me plan this…"

Jack's eyes got wide as he shook his head. "You didn't ask me…."

Owen laughed. "You're not a good planner Jack…we all know that…."

Tosh looked over and nodded. "We all know…" She started to giggle again as Jessica said something about him being handsome but not smart. That made them both fall on the floor laughing.

Jack turned to Owen. "So….you beat me to sex on my desk?" He eyed Owen.

"Uh…..no?" He smirked and closed his eyes a moment remembering.

"OH here Jack...saved this…" Tosh typed a couple things into her computer then a video of Owen and Gwen on his desk came up.

Owen was ripped from his thoughts as he heard Gwen moan. Gwen ran up hearing it and gasped. "TOSH!!" They screamed in unison. Tosh giggled softly as she pulled up Ianto and Jack. Ianto was the next to run up as his face got red and pale. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he fainted.

"If I had a nickle for every time…" Jack walked over and switched off Tosh's computer. He smiled and picked up Ianto and put him on the couch. "Iannnntooo….." Jack smirked as his lover woke up slowly. "Nothing to worry about….got rid of it…." The rest of the team was just sitting there bewildered.

"Nothing I havent seen…" Gwen mused as she patted Ianto on the head and kissed his cheek. Ianto blushed again.

"He cheats…he always cheats…" Ianto and Gwen both laughed and Jack looked over at them remembering what they were talking about.

"Couldve used you 2 hours ago Gwen….for naked hide and seek…plus there's always room for one more…." That made all three of them fall into a giggled fit as Tosh and Owen looked strangely at them. Jack shook his head. "You guys remember the whole missing kid Gwen was obsessed with?" Owen and Tosh nodded softly. "Yeah well…when it first came about and she saw video footage of me she came to find me only to find me and Ianto…well….getting better acquainted." Tosh and Owen let out a groan of discust.

"You know…Jack some things are better kept to the people who were there…isn't that right Ianto…" Ianto nodded at Gwen with a smile.

"He still cheats…even after I told you…." Jack smirked and leaned down kissing Ianto.

"Not like you can stop me….." Jack smiled at Ianto and picked him up. "Why don't we handle some business in my office…" Jack winked at Owen. Owen in turn nodded knowing what was going on, they were making sure everything was ready.

Gwen smiled sitting on the couch and then motioned for Owen to come over. She looked over at Tosh with a smile. She had never seen her so happy. Owen walked over and put his arm around Gwen.

"Tonight, Gwen, we are having a proper date. One with candles and pretty lights and wine." Owen smiled softly. "Just you and me…I have been planning this for weeks, I just wanted everything to be perfect. Jack and Ianto are helping me." Gwen smiled and kissed him softly.

"It has been 5 months and we are finally going to have a proper date….Im quite excited…what do I wear to this date?" Gwen asked as Ianto walked in with a beautiful red dress. "Ianto!" She squealed and ran over to him attack hugging him only to having Jack come behind her and hug her. She smiled not caring. "Thank you, both of you…."

Jack nodded. "Go on Gwen…go spend the rest of the day getting ready…" Jack smiled and pulled away. He patted her on the head but looked at Ianto strangely when he leaned in and kissed her goodbye. "Ianto?"

"Sorry Sir…" Ianto shook his head. "Everyone else has had a go but Tosh…I mean men wise…everyone else has had a go…"

Gwen stood there stunned with a smile. "You know Jack…Ianto is a much better kisser then you…" She heard him gasp and watched him run to his office. She winked at Ianto who smirked and ran after him. She looked at Owen. "Of course not as good as you…because you are all mine…" She fell into his lap holding the dress still and kissed him passionately.

"Thank you Dear…" Owen laughed and stood up carrying Gwen with him out of the hub.

"Owen Harper!!" Gwen squealed with a smiled and looked at the clock. It was already 6pm. "When are our reservations?" Owen smiled and just kept his mouth shut.


	4. I will always be

Owen smiled walking her across the flat when they arrived from the hub. "Our reservation is at 8pm. Don't worry, we have plenty of time…" He smiled softly and laid her on the couch handing her her dress.

"Owen…" She smiled softly and pulled him down. "Thank you…"

"Don't thank me yet darling….we still have the date….." Owen laughed and kissed her softly as he got up and went into the bedroom. "I'm putting on a penguin suit for you…" He called out slightly looking over to see her rush into the bathroom before he got a chance to walk in.

"I got the bathroom!" She teased as she turned on the shower and took a quick one. She stepped out only to have him holding her in his arms. "Owen...I need to get ready…"

"Oh hush up will you…we have an hour…" He leaned down and kissed her neck softly. He smiled and stood back. "I love you…so much…" He whispered softly as if Jack and the gang were listening.

Gwen smiled and kissed his lips ever softly. "Owen Harper…..you horny little bastard…." She smirked and kissed him deeply. "We need to get ready….its our first date in over 4 months…" She looked at him sadly. "When Rhys broke up with me…I didn't know what to do…you let me stay with you and after a month all those feelings came back to me….about you and me….and the first time….and you always saving me…..and protecting me…." She had a tear run down her cheek but he wiped it away with his thumb.

Owen smiled softly and kissed her hand softly. "Gwen…I will always be there for you…I will always be your knight in shining armor…..even after the whole you left me for Rhys thing….You are the only girl who can get my blood boiling the way you do…the only one I would allow to keep her girly things all over the place…." He smiled and kissed her lips. "Get ready…" He slipped out and went to get ready himself.

About 45 minutes later they both stepped out and into the living room in their outfits. Gwen marveled at Owen and Owen marveled back. "You look amazing" They both said in unison. They giggled softly as Owen went back into the room and got her wrap and the engagement ring. He slipped the ring in his pocket and put her wrap around her.

"Thank you Owen…" She smiled softly and looked around and then back at him. "Food then?" Owen smirked and then nodded putting his arm out for her to take. She smiled and took it as they walked out to his car. Owen helped her into the car by opening the door and smiled down at her. She mumbled a thanks and put on her seatbelt waiting for Owen to get into his little sports car.

Owen smiled softly and got into the car and took off to their meeting spot. He rode along the coast letting her get a chance to look around and enjoy the sights. He found the place 5 minutes later and pulled into the parking lot of a huge yacht club. He smiled and saw the confusion on Gwen's face. "We are here lovely…" He smiled again and took her hand leading her inside.

"Hello Mister Harper….right this way…" Owen nodded and followed the host. Gwen smiled softly looking at the whole place and saw it was full of roses and candles. She had a tear fall down her cheek. "Oh we aren't staying here Miss Cooper…."

"What do you mean?" Gwen looked confused until she looked ahead of them and saw the boat that was covered in flowers and little twinkle lights. She dropped her purse and put her hands to her face gasping. "Owen…." She whispered as she looked at the boat, really looked at it.

Owen smiled at her as he took her hand and picked up the purse. "Come on…I have to show you the boat." He smiled leading her up to the ramp and helped her up. He heard her gasp as she looked at the deck and how it was set up. Owen was shaking slightly. "Babe…follow me…" He nodded and walked to the front of the boat with a slight nervous smile. He looked at her and got down on one knee. "I know we haven't been dating long, and we have our ups and downs and tiffs but Gwen Cooper you make me whole. You make me want to be a better man then I have been. Only you can boil my blood the way you do or suck all the rooms energy to you when you walk in. Or put a smile on anyone's face just because you smile." He took a breath and took out the little black box to reveal a simple yet elegant diamond engagement ring. "Gwen Cooper….will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?"

Gwen stood there looking at him shocked. She had no idea this was going to happen. She smiled as tears came to both of their eyes. "Only one to make you cry too…" She smiled again wiping her tears and waited for him to finish. "Yes Owen Harper…I will marry you….and make you the happiest man alive…" She grinned as he took the ring from its box and slipped it on her finger. She pulled him up and kissed him passionately as he picked her up and carried her to the table.

"Tonight…no interruptions…unless dire Jack…" He said into the comm as Gwen nodded. He heard slight cheering in the background. "Yes she said yes Ianto…" He heard Ianto cheer again and sighed. "Sorry love…" He smiled at Gwen. "We have our comms on if you need us…but other then that…nothing Jack…you hear me…"

Jack nodded back at the hub. "yes Owen and Gwen…." He sighed softly and turned off the Comm on their end so they wouldn't interrupt them.

"Thank you!" Gwen called into the comm but it was to late. Gwen smiled as Owen took her hand. "My knight in shining armor…" She chuckled and kissed his hand softly.

Owen smiled. "I guess we are free to enjoy the evening?" She smiled and nodded and leaned in and kissed him softly.

Gwen looked at him softly. "What are we eating?"

* * *

(Back at the Hub)

The sirens had just gone off and everyone was scrambling to find out what it was. Jack was barking orders with a smirk as he watched his now team of two tried to do everything he asked. Ianto was the first to stand up. "Sir…we need to call Gwen and Owen….we need help with this one."

Tosh nodded softly. "Its true…we cannot handle this one alone….its bigger and badder…..possibly Captain Hart again….." Tosh looked at the expression on Jacks face and turned back around trying to find out what it was.

"No…I promised them one night alone…." He sighed and looked at Ianto and Tosh. "Fine…." He tapped his Comm and looked at the team. "Gwen…Owen….do you read me?"

* * *

(on the ship)

Gwen and Owen's phones went off during their main course. They both sighed and saw the reading. They shook their heads and went back to enjoying each other until Jack came on the Comm. Gwen was the first to talk because she knew that Owen would start something. "Yes Jack…we got the message of the surge….you need us?"

Jack sighed and nodded. "We do….what course are you at?"

Gwen looked down at her meal. "About to have dessert…." She took Owens hand and smiled softly feeling Jack about to give them a present.

Jack nodded softly. "Alright…have your dessert Ianto will send you guys the address and when you are done…come find us…"

Gwen smiled and kissed Owen. "Thank you Jack….just don't go dyin on us…" She smirked as the dessert was brought out.

* * *

(at the hub)

"Will do guys…have a good dinner…" Jack smiled at his team as he grabbed his jacket. "Lets go….we've got a lot of ground cover…Weevils all over….lets move it people.

Ianto and Tosh looked at each other and grabbed the things that they needed following their leader out the door. Ianto grabbed his phone and then texted Gwen and Owen the number with a congratulations attached to it. Ianto was so excited that he would be helping with the dress and such. He was such a girl sometimes. Jack smiled at Ianto and put his hand on his shoulder. "Give her a good one will you?" Ianto nodded and took Jack's hand. They headed out to the car and got in, Tosh was already in CCTV and finding mode. Ianto was in the back just watching what Tosh was doing.


End file.
